Legion VS. Megaguirus
Legion Vs. Megaguirus is a kaiju themed "what-if" Death battle. Description Toho Vs. Kadokawa! Who will win? Which queen is the ultimate bug? get ready for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Interlude Wiz: We are pitting the huge insect queens of the Godzilla and Gamera universes against each other. Boomstick: Legion, the queen of the ...uh... Legion. Wiz: And Megaguirus, Queen of the Meganula. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Legion Background Wiz: The Symbiotic Legion, a race from another galaxy invaded earth. they greatly damaged Gamera in the city of Sapporo when he tried to defend the earth from them. Gamera had no idea the horror that awaited the earth. Boomstick: as the ground split, the Legion queen rose. the terrible insect planned to fire off a Legion Flower into space, invading another planet with her species. She had seemingly been killed by 2 F-15s, however she resurfaced in Sendai Later. Wiz: Gamera arrived to defeat her and save the universe, sacrificing his body to save the universe. however, the Legion Flower Seed exploded in Sendai, due to a High Oxygen Reaction, turning the city into a crater and nearly killing the Giant Turtle. Boomstick: This killer queen headed off to Mt. Fuji, Determined to create another flower. kind of like a crazy girlfriend obsessed with becoming a mother. Wiz: The JSDF or Japanese Self Defense Force attempted to destroy her, but she was far too powerful for them. Fortunately, Gamera revived in the destroyed Sendai. Gamera headed off immediately towards Legion, and destroyed her using his ultimate weapon, the mana cannon. Boomstick: F*ck Yeah!! Wiz: speaking of weapons... Weapons Boomstick: Legion has a large nasal horn which opens up and fires the Butte Legion, an incredibly strong beam which generates an intense amount of heat after firing. This beam was able to puncture Gamera's shell. Wiz: In addition, she also has two Large sickles on her frontmost legs. these sickles are made exclusively for combat. if that wasn't enough, she can also use her sharp legs meant for burrowing as weapons as well. Boomstick: If her Horn gets ripped off somehow, Legion can fire red laser tendrils from the wound, which have such a high temperature they could easily pierce Gamera's shell! Wiz: she can also fire an EM beam, which is made of focused Microwaves. anything blasted by this suffers the effects of microwave radiation Boomstick: She has also acquired multiple feats! Feats Wiz: Legion is one of only three Kaiju able to nearly kill Gamera, the others being Iris and Jiger. Boomstick: Legion singlehandedly destroyed Sendai. Even if the seed had escaped into space, Sendai would have been engulfed by the explosion from the blast needed to launch it out into space. Wiz: Legion, surprisingly is the second female monster to fight Gamera. the first being Jiger Boomstick: She is also the largest kaiju to fight Gamera, standing at 140 meters tall and weighing 600 tons. Wiz: However, she does have some faults. Weaknesses Wiz: if the horns that make Legions crown is broken off, she can no longer produce Microwaves, so she cannot produce an Electromagnetic shield or her EM Beam. Boomstick: As mentioned earlier, she was easily destroyed by the Mana Cannon. Wiz: Legion is certainly a Tank. she might just win. Megaguirus Background Wiz: Eons ago, a race of gigantic dragonflies ruled the land. they were called the Meganula. Boomstick: Flash forward to 2000, where G-Force, a sub-branch of the military meant for dealing with Godzilla, Tests "Dimension Tide", a black hole generating Sattelite beam. the black hole brought a Meganula who layed a huge egg into the present. a young boy picked it up, and left it in the sewers by accident. bad idea. Wiz: The egg hatched into a large force of Meganulon, the Meganula larva. The Meganulon preyed on the people of Tokyo, molting and becoming Meganula. Tokyo became flooded due to the queen Meganula clogging the sewers. the JSDF was wiped out by a large Meganula attack across all of Tokyo. the Meganula flew off to the location of Godzilla. many of the Meganula were killed by Godzilla and a firing of the Dimension Tide, however, they absorbed his radioactive energy and transferred it to their queen. Evolving her into an 80 meter long, 12,000 Ton Kaiju, Megaguirus. Boomstick: Megaguirus flew off at such a high speed that entire buildings were destroyed by sonic waves and gusts of wind from her wings. she would have succeeded in bringing back the Meganula species... had Big G not shown up Wiz: Let's talk weapons! Weapons Boomstick: The Megaguirus has a very sharp stinger, and besides being overly painful, it can suck a victims energy! using the victims energy she can power her next weapon Wiz: with an absorbed victims energy, She can unleash an attack similar to the victim's absorbed energy, such as when she launched her own atomic energy beam at Godzilla. Boomstick: She also has incredibly sharp claws and wings. this sounds like the most annoying insect ever. Wiz: We should add that to her feats list! Feats Boomstick: Megaguirus is one of the fastest and most agile kaiju in the Godzilla universe. Wiz: she's also one of only 4 female monsters that Godzilla has fought, the other 3 being Mothra, Biollante, and the female M.U.T.O. Boomstick: though for achieving these she has some... pretty bad flaws. weaknesses Wiz: Megaguirus is one of the weakest Kaiju. she was easily taken down by a shot from Godzilla's Atomic Heat Ray and a couple of hits from his tail. Boomstick: She's also pretty clumsy! one time, she flew right at Big G with her stinger out, and not expecting Godzilla to grab it! Surprise, Godzilla ripped her stinger out with his mouth. Wiz: however with her high speed, she may be able to defeat Legion. Boomstick: alright, the combatants are set, it's time for a Kaiju DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Death Battle Flooded Tokyo. Legion Erupts from the ground, Rampaging through the flooded city. Megaguirus rises up from the sewer area to challenge the invader Announcer: Fight! Megaguirus quickly flies past Legion and strikes at the gigantic insect with her pincers, causing several cuts along her body. Legion roars in Slight pain and attempts to swipe at Megaguirus with her sickles. she manages to hit her head, causing a large slice down her forehead. Megaguirus Stings Legion, preventing the insect from firing at her and absorbing the power of Butte legion. Megaguirus makes a quick swipe at Legion's crown, destroying some of her crown before swooping back. Legion fires the Butte legion at her opponent, the powerful beam barely clipping Megaguirus' wings. Megaguirus retaliates by firing the Butte Legion back at her, causing damage. Megaguirus flies by Legion's Nasal horn, managing to slice through it and knock it off. Legion, now seeing it's possible advantage, impales Megaguirus' wings with her crimson laser tendrils, burning through Megaguirus' wings and crippling the insect. Legion towers over her victim and slices through her opponent's abdomen with her scythes. Announcer: K.O.! Boomstick: Oh, Jeez that was brutal! Wiz: Megaguirus may have greatly trumped legion in speed, but legion is far too powerful. she's around 1.5 times her size, and has the power to fight opponents on her level. Boomstick: At best, Megaguirus gave Godzilla a few stings, one blast of atomic energy, and a minor irritation. Wiz: while Legion was able to nearly kill Gamera, level all of Sendai, and threaten all of the planet. Boomstick: The winner is Legion. Who were you rooting for? Legion Megaguirus Did you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Godzilla vs Gamera' themed Death Battles Category:Thetmartens Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles